COREYXLANEY
by Karai Hamato 10
Summary: Estaba Corey sentado pensando en Laney por lo de su beso accidental de año nuevo, no sabía que pasaba con él se sentía raro al estar con ella. Ok mal Summary pero pasen y lean el fic, es bueno :)
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Estaba Corey sentado pensando en Laney por lo de su beso accidental de año nuevo, no sabía que pasaba con él se sentía raro al estar con ella, pero cambio rápido su actitud al ver a su banda ya que les tenía que dar una noticia importante

-Grandes noticias muchachos nos conseguí una tocada en la batalla regional de bandas y tenemos que ganarla -

- Ok – dijeron Laney, Kin y Kon.

- Pero Corey, ¿Qué haremos para sacar las letras del diario de Trina? – pregunto Laney seria.

- No te preocupes Laney, todo está bajo control – dijo Corey muy confiado de sí mismo.

- Si tú lo dices –

- Pero cuando empieza la batalla regional de bandas? – pregunto Kin.

- Empiezan mañana, pero hoy hay que ir al estadio para ver quienes van a competir – contesto Corey.

- Entonces mañana empiezan las batallas y supongo que no sabes contra quienes vamos a competir ¿Verdad? – pregunto Laney.

- Tienes toda la razón por eso hay que ir al estadio Laney, ¿Qué no pones atención a lo que dice Corey? – dijo Kon en un tono sarcástico y gracioso.

- ¿Qué?, bueno no importa entonces vámonos – dijo Laney.

- Si ya vámonos para ver quienes van a competir – dijo Kin.

**EN EL ESTADIO**

Estaba el alcalde Mellow junto con los jueces viendo quienes iban a participar.

-Bueno solo han llegado dos bandas – dijo Corey.

- Si y una de ellas son los Newmans, Corey – dijo Laney.

- Si, pero no reconozco a la otra banda ¿Alguien sabe quiénes son?- pregunto Corey inquieto por saber quiénes eran.

- No lo sabemos – contestaron Laney, Kin y Kon.

- Bueno ya que son las únicas bandas que van a participar, preséntense cada banda – dijo el Alcalde Mellow.

- Bueno nosotros primero, nosotros somos The Mystic, y los integrantes son Paulina Ledger que está en la Batería, Susan Daniels que es la bajista, John Olsen que está en el teclado y por ultimo yo Jacob Cooper y soy el vocalista- decía Jacob con una actitud ganadora y presumida lo cual molesto a Corey.

- Ok, el siguiente grupo – dijo el Alcalde Mellow

- Bueno seguimos nosotros, somos los Newmans estamos conformados por Konnie Kagami que está en la batería, Kin Kagami que está en el teclado, Lenny Nepp que es el bajista y yo Carrie Beff y soy la vocalista del grupo – dijo Carrie.

- Ok y la última banda – dijo un juez

- Bueno y por ultimo nosotros, somos Grojband estamos integrados por Kon Kujira en la batería, Kin Kujira en el teclado, Laney Penn es la bajista y por ultimo yo Corey Riffin soy el vocalista – dijo Corey en un tono entre confiado y nervioso.

- Bueno viendo que son las únicas bandas que van a participar, la primera batalla será mañana entre Los Newmans y The Mystic, bueno chicos les deseo suerte y nos vemos mañana aquí a las 7:00 pm – diciendo eso el Alcalde Mellow y los jueces se retiraron.

- Bueno ya vámonos chicos – dijo Corey.

- Si claro – dijeron Kin y Kon.

- Disculpa, no pude evitar notar lo hermosa que eres – dijo Jacob.

- Wow, oye lo dices en serio – dijo Laney.

Al escuchar esas palabras Corey voltio a ver los que pasaban y vio como Jacob le agarraba una mano a Laney haciendo que se pusiera celoso.

-Disculpa, Laney ya hay que irnos – dijo Corey en un tono enojado.

- Laney, que nombre más hermoso – dijo Jacob.

- Ah gracias, nunca nadie me lo había dicho – dijo Laney sonrojándose.

- Jacob, ya vámonos, que esperas – decía Paulina.

- Bueno me tengo que ir – con eso Jacob se despidió de Laney dándole un beso en la mano, haciendo que Corey se pusiera furioso.

- Adiós – dijo Laney.

- ¿Qué fue eso?, estas bromeando verdad Laney – dijo Corey enojado.

- ¿De qué hablas Corey? – pregunto Laney.

- De nada olvídalo, ya vámonos – dijo Corey.

- Ok – dijeron Laney, Kin y Kon.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR**

-¿Qué fue eso Jacob? – preguntaba Paulina.

- Sí que fue eso – dijo John.

- Tranquilos, todo es parte del plan – dijo Jacob.

- Parte de un plan ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Susan.

- Para poder ganar contra Grojband, es obvio que le ganaremos a los Newmans, pero Grojband se ve un rival más fuerte y hay que ganarles, que no vieron la cara del vocalista ese tal Corey – dijo Jacob.

- ¿No que tiene? – pregunto John.

- Su mirada hacia ella, él está enamorado de ella, entonces si lo desconcentro podremos ganar –dijo Jacob.

- Oh es un buen plan – dijeron Susan y John muy confiados pero Paulina dudaba mucho del plan

- Si lo sé – dijo Jacob

**Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

-Bueno hoy van a competir los Newmans contra The Mystic y Corey como vamos a conseguir la letra para competir – dijo Laney.

- No te preocupes Laney, ya me ocurrirá algo para sacarle una buena letra a Trina – dijo Corey confiado.

- Como digas – dijo Laney.

- Bueno vamos al estadio para ver quién va a ganar en la competencia Los Newmans o The Mystic - dijeron Kin y Kon.

- Cierto chicos vámonos – dijo Corey apresurado y así todos se fueron al estadio.

**EN EL ESTADIO**

-Bueno chicos listos para ganar – decía Jacob a su banda.

- Si! – contestaron todos.

- Bueno pues vamos a ganar – diciendo esto Jacob The Mystic se presentó ante todo el público y empezaron a tocar una fabulosa canción mejor que la que habían tocado los Newmans.

- Wow sí que son buenos – dijo Kin.

- Si espero que la canción que saquemos del diario de Trina sea suficiente para ganarles – dijo Kon.

- Que dicen chicos claro que les vamos a ganar – decía Corey dudando un poco de lo que decía.

- Cierto les vamos a ganar – decía Laney que no dejaba de ver a Jacob.

Cuando The Mystic termino la canción los jueces tomaron unos minutos para decidir al ganador.

-Bueno ya habiendo escuchado a los participantes los ganadores de esta batalla son… - el juez hizo una pausa para que su otro compañero dijera quienes ganaron.

- Son The Mystic los ganadores – dijo el otro juez.

Eso dejos boquiabiertos a los Newmans mientras que The Mystic festejaba su victoria.

-WOW les ganaron a los Newmans, bueno… este no hay pro… problema los podemos vencer – dijo Corey nervioso.

- Si no hay de qué preocuparnos – dijo Kin.

- Hola Laney – decía Jacob en un tono muy amable.

- Ho… Hola Jacob – dijo Laney.

- Hola ¿Qué quieres Jacob? – dijo Corey en un tono molesto.

- Corey tranquilo de seguro Jacob venía a saldarnos, no tienes que ser tan grosero – dijo Laney haciendo que Corey se pusiera un poco triste.

- Hoy estas más hermosa que ayer Laney – dijo Jacob agarrándole una mano.

- Oh gracias – dijo Laney un poco sonrojada

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Corey en voz baja y diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue furioso.

- ¿Qué? Corey ¿A dónde vas? – gritaron Kin y Kon tratando de seguirlo pero no lo alcanzaron.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Corey para hablar con el de porque se había ido sin avisarles, pero no les abrió la puerta

A la mañana siguiente Corey había salido muy temprano de su casa para estar solo no podía pensar en cómo conseguir la letra para la batalla y no dejaba de pensar de que quizás había perdido a Laney para siempre por ese tonto de Jacob pero también en parte su culpa por no decirle. En ese momento Corey saco de una mochila naranja que traía una libreta y una pluma y empezó a anotar.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR**

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Corey? – preguntaba Laney preocupada y nerviosa.

- No lo sabemos Laney a nosotros no nos dijo nada – dijeron Kin y Kon.

- Bueno en ese caso nosotros tenemos que conseguir el diario de Trina y esperar a que Corey aparezca antes de que nos toque pasar – dijo Laney.

- Cierto, vamos a conseguir el diario de Trina – dijo Kin.

- Si pero ¿Cómo? Pregunto Kon.

- No te preocupes se me ocurrirá algo, ahora vamos a buscar a Trina – dijo Laney.

- Ok – dijeron Kin y Kon.

**UNAS CUANTAS HORAS DESPUES**

Corey se encontraba en una banca del parque llorando ya que creía que perdió a Laney

De repente Corey se dio cuenta de algo, que siempre ha estado enamorado de Laney y no lo aceptaba hasta ese momento, se sentía como un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta.

En ese momento iba a soltar una lágrima pero no, tomo su guitarra y la mochila y dijo:

-Luchare por ella, no lo dejare así -

**EN EL ESTADIO**

Ya había estaba a punto de empezar la batalla de bandas y Laney, Kin y Kon estaban preocupados y nerviosos ya que Corey no llegaba, de repente Corey apareció y Kin e dio el diario de Trina para que pasara la letra, les había sorprendido la actitud con la que iba pero más les sorprendió la mochila naranja.

-Bueno y ahora va tocar la banda The Mystic – dijo el Alcalde Mellow.

En ese momento unos reflectores iluminaron a toda la banda e iniciaron su canción:

**Jacob**

Deberías de rendirte ya que ahora lo estás perdiendo ahora

Y aun así no te das por vencido no haces más que engañarte a ti mismo, aun luchas por ella que no te das cuenta que ya la perdiste que ella ya está junto a mi ¿Que todavía las amas? pues ya no la buques ya que ella no te quiere, no estás cansado de perder una y otra vez contra mí.

**Paulina, Susan y John**

Que no vez, jamás me rendiré, que no vez, no me canso de caer pues me se levantar, no importa no me rendiré, jamás lo are, el que persevera alcanza

-Y ahora el turno de Grojband – dijo el alcalde Mellow.

**Continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

-No puede ser ya nos toca y no llega Corey, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Laney?

- No lo sé Kin – dijo Laney preocupada por Corey.

- Miren por allá es Corey – dijo Kon.

Los chicos vieron fijamente a Corey se veía serio y lo más extraño traía una mochila color naranja.

-Corey ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntaron los tres al unísono.

- En un lugar, ¿consiguieron el diario de Trina? - dijo Corey

- Si claro, aquí esta, pero ya apúrate que ya nos toca – dijo Laney entregándole el diario.

- Si claro, ustedes vallan a preparar los instrumentos en lo que la paso - dijo Corey en un tono serio.

Los chicos ya habían terminado de arreglar y Corey ya había acabado de pasar la canción.

-Bueno y ahora Grojband – dijo el Alcalde Mellow.

**Corey:**

A pesar de las mentiras que estás haciendo  
Tu amor es mío para tomarlo  
Mi amor esta simplemente esperando  
A transformar tus lágrimas en rosas

Yo seré aquel que te va a sujetar  
Yo seré aquel a quien tú corras  
Mí amor es un quemante, fuego consumidor

**Laney, Kin y Kon:**

No, nunca estarás solo  
Cuando la oscuridad viene, yo iluminare la noche con estrellas  
Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad  
No, nunca estarás sola  
Cuando la oscuridad viene, tu sabes que nunca estoy lejos  
Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad

-Bueno ahora los jueces decidirán quién gano – dijo el Alcalde Mellow.

Unos cuantos minutos después un juez se paró y dijo:

-Después de darle muchas vueltas hemos decidido que el ganador sea… ¡Grojband! –

- Si – gritaron Laney, Kin y Kon de felicidad mientras se abrazaban.

The Mystic no lo podía creer que Grojband les había ganado pero tuvieron que aceptarlo en ese momento se bajaron del escenario y se fueron, cuando Laney, Kin y Kon también bajaban del escenario escucharon la voz de Corey que hablaba por el micrófono:

-Bueno ya sé que ya cantamos pero esta canción que voy a tocar es para alguien especial una chica que la perdí por imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mi… - suspiro – Esta canción es para ti Laney… Laney Penn:

**Corey:**

Esta es la manera en la que me dejaste, no estoy fingiendo.  
Sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria, sin final feliz.  
Esta es la manera en la que nos amamos, como si fuera para siempre.  
Viviremos el resto de nuestra vida, pero no juntos.

Me despierto por la mañana, tropezando con mi vida.  
No obtendré amor sin sacrificio  
Si algo debe pasar, yo deseo que sea bueno  
Que sea un poco de cielo, pero también un poco de infierno.

Esta es la historia más dura que he contado,  
sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria,  
los finales felices vendrán para siempre  
me siento como si estuviera perdiendo  
y estoy perdiendo todos los días.

Las dos en punto de la mañana,  
hay algo en mi mente,  
no consigo nada, solo doy vueltas.  
Si yo pretendo que nada vaya mal,  
puedo conseguir mi sueño,  
puedo conseguir continuar

En cuanto Corey termino de cantar bajo del escenario por la parte detrás, pero no se dio cuenta de que Laney lo seguía.

-Corey – dijo Laney.

-Laney ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Corey en su cara se reflejaba tristeza.

- Es cierto todo lo que dijiste en el escenario –

- Si todo es cierto –

- Pero Corey, tu no me has perdido – dijo Laney haciendo que Corey se volteara.

- No, ¿No te he perdido? – pregunto acercándose a ella.

- No, No los has hecho – dijo acercándose a él.

En ese momento los dos se acercaron más y más hasta el punto en que sus labios quedaron juntos, sellando su amor con un beso.

-Laney ¿Serias mi novia? –

- Por supuesto que si Corey –

- Bueno, ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntaron Kin y Kon.

- Laney y yo somos novios – dijo Corey mientras le daba un beso Laney en la mejilla.

- Genial – dijeron los dos hermanos.

-Bueno, Gracias a todos por venir – dijo Corey y después se cerró la cortina

* * *

Bueno y aqui el ultimo capitulo perdon si tarde tanto es que la escuela me traia loca.


End file.
